pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A Promise?! Meden's Capture!!
"A Promise?! Meden' Capture!!" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Początkowe i końcowe tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Meden naiwnie zdecydowała się dołączyć do bitwy, gdzie Karmeni porwali ją, desperacko próbując zdusić Patapońską inwazję. Zniszcz powóz przekraczający Pustynię Moakan i uratuj Meden!thumb|Środkowe tło misji Ta misja jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Musimy na niej nie tylko pokonać przeciwników, ale też zrobić to na czas. Jest to pogoń za powozem więziennym Karmenów, w którym uwięziono porwaną Meden. Jeśli powóz ucieknie lub minie linię mety przed Pataponami, pościg zostanie przegrany. Misja ta pojawia się zamiast misji The Mystery of Smokestorms in the Desert i znika po pierwszym przejściu. Jest nawiązaniem do misji Meden Kidnapped z poprzedniej gry Patapon. Jest to też jedyna misja w grze, nie bedącą starciem z bossem, w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Pipirichi. Fabuła Po wygraniu wielkiej bitwy i zniszczeniu potężnej Bramy Sokshi plemię Pataponów wróciło po zwycięstwiem największym od dawna. Jednak po powrocie wcale nie czekały ich obchody triumfu, a smętna cisza. Główna kapłanka, będąca ich łączniczką z Wielkim Pataponem, Meden, została porwana przez Karmenów, gdy wyruszyła by nadzorować bitwę. Ci zaś usiłują uciec z miejsca porwania niedaleko Patapolis do centrum swego terytorium. Nie można zostawić Meden w tak smętnej sytuacji. Taktyka *Misja jest dość trudna, musimy być szybcy i nie ślamazarzyć się. **Powóz powoli nam ucieka, a jeśli pozwolimy mu się zbytnio oddalić (lub minąć linię końca misji), automatycznie przegramy. **Co kilka ataków należy zacząć maszerować, by go dogonić. *Obejrzyj artykuł o Karmeńskim wozie więziennym, by poznać metody walki z nim. *Misja ta jest niezbędna dla fabuły, ale nie trzeba się spieszyć z wykonaniem jej. *Jako że podróżujemy przez pustynię, znów potrzebujemy Cudu Deszczu Juju. **Opłacalniej (choć trudniej) jest posłużyć się Cudem Burzy Juju, aby zapewnić sobe też sprzyjajacy wiatr. **Ponadto, na misji tej czesto panuje burza piaskowa, ograniczająca widoczność. *Ponieważ spotykamy Karmenów na ptakach (Torimenów), niezbędne są jakiekolwiek jednostki dystansowe. *Najlepiej jest nastawić armię ofensywnie, ale nie w broń Ogniową. **Meden może bowiem skonać w ogniu Płonącego wozu. *Warto też uodpornić się na Sen, Podpalenie i Zamrożenie, bo wielu wrogów ma broń tego typu. *Lepiej nie zabierać powolnych żołnierzy, bo mogą pozostawać w tyle za powozem. *Przydadzą się Robopony i Dekapony (zwłaszcza Heros), ponieważ znacznie szybciej zniszczą powóz. *Dobrą klasą silnie ofensywną są Kibapony. *Należy uważać z Megaponami. Chociaż potrafią jednocześnie atakować powóz i piechotę za nim, mogą łatwo Podpalić wóz, co jest niebezpieczne. *Ataków przeciwników nie warto unikać. *Naładowane Ataki są opłacalne tylko, gdy stoimy bardzo blisko powozu. *Rozmieszczenie wrogich budynków jest bardzo podobne do rozmieszczenia z misji Kimen the Spearbearer. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy wóz więzienny, a w nim uwięzioną zawstydzoną i zdruzgotaną Meden.thumb|Powóz więzienny, a w nim porwana Meden Meden: Przepraszam... ''[[Almighty|''Wielki (imię gracza)]]... Proszę, wybacz tym bezmyślnym Pataponom... Za to, że zostali odkryci przez Karmenów... Na powozie umieszona jest balista, która z rzadka strzela potężnym pociskiem, jego uderzenie zadaje niskie obrażenia i Usypia. Powóz powoli nam ucieka; co mniej więcej dwa ataki musimy dawać komendę marszu. Po chwili zaczną nas co jakiś czas atakować Torimeni (Karmeńscy Toriponi). Szybko dojdziemy do krzaków, z których wyskoczą Tatemeni i Yarimeni. Zaczną nas też nachodzić Mahomeni. Tatemen: Spójrz na to! Pataponi zostali przyskrzynieni! '' Yarimen: ''Zablokujmy ich, a nie wygrają! Meden (jeśli powóz zacznie się palić): Och... To iście gorące... Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Meden była tak naiwna... Proszę, ukarz mnie, jeśli widzisz pięścią... '' (Gdy wóz zostanie uszkodzony) Wielki (imię gracza), to tylko nieco dalej! Podejdź! '' (Jeśli wóz znów się Podpali) ''Ogień! Ogień! Upieczesz mnie żywcem! Wielki (imię gracza), proszę, wybacz mi! Po długiej pogoni dojdziemy w końcu do rozgrzanego terenu Pustyni Korakan, którego początek wyznacza Szyld. Ostrzeże on nas...thumb|Szyld na pustyni Szyld: Siemka! Tu jest bardzo gorąco od spodu... Gorący, pustynny piach upiecze ci stopy... '' Jeśli nie sprowadzimy deszczu, z piachu będą co moment strzelać gejzery rozgrzanego piachu, które zadają przy tym obrażenia i Podpalają. Musimy użyć Cudu Deszczu (można też poradzić sobie z Burzą). Co prawda lekko opóźnimy pościg, ale musimy to nadrobić szybkimi marszami. Podczas sprowadzania deszczu powóz się zatrzymuje w czasie. Zaraz po wejściu na pustynię musimy rozwalić dużą hałdę ziemi, a nieco dalej małą. Dalej stoi kolejna mała hałda, za nią dwie duże, kolejna mała, na końcu duża. Za ostatnią hałdą jest pole trawy, którą ogień z pobliskiej stojącej na kamiennym murze armaty będzie Podpalać. Za murem stoi wieża, broniona przez Yumimenów, których Ognista broń także Podpali trawę. Z tej właśnie wieży nachodzą nas Mahomeni i Torimeni. Wieża da powozowi trochę czasu na ucieczkę, zaraz po jej destrukcji trzeba go dogonić i wznowić ataki. Gdy rozwalimy powóz, misja się skończy, nie będzie otrzeby przekraczać znacznika. Wszyscy pozostali wrogowie umrą razem z powozem. Meden (przy uwolnieniu): ''Wielki ''(imię gracza), o wszechmocny! Jestem taka wdzięczna! '' Jeśli powóz został niestety zniszczony przez ogień, Meden umrze w płomieniach, a my przegramy... Meden (konając): Och, Wielki (imię gracza)... Rozmowa Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu misji czeka nas mała rozmówka z Meden i jej kolegą Yariponem... Meden: Wielk''i (imię gracza)... Bardzo dziękuję ci za uratowanie od tego straszliwego losu.'' Yaripon: Przypuszczam, iż wiem, że nie powinienem iść szwędać się gdzieś na polu bitewnym. Meden: To tylko... Czasem tylko czuję się jak ptak w klatce, mieszkający tam i zdany tylko na siebie. (Szloch) Yaripon: Tak tak... Płacz nie pomoże w niczym. Ale wiem, czemu ptaki w klatkach śpiewają. Meden: ...Schodząc z tematu, wykonałeś wspaniałą robotę z tą Bramą Zamkową! Wszyscy, dajmy pochwały wielkiemu! '' Patapon na drzewie po lewej: ''Totalnie wspaniale!! Wielki ''(imię gracza)!'' Patapon po lewej z dwoma wazami: Wiedzieliśmy, że tego dokonasz, wielki (imię gracza)! '' Patapon na drzewie po prawej: ''Hurra, (imię gracza)!'' Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: ''Wielki ''(imię gracza)... Nigdy nie wybaczę tego dźwięku, tak długo jak ja żyję!'' ''Ormen Karmen próbuje przywołać jakiś rodzaj okropnej broni masowej zagłady z Zaświatów... '' Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne